Amatsu Akira
Amatsu is a 15 year old guy who was born into a family of ski jumping medalists. At such a young age, he had already got a joint development with the Northern European ski manufacturers. He is shown to be living in a big mansion near the school. Amatsu has an odd allergy to women that has never been explained, and will get hives by just being near to one. Personality Amatsu is passive, and doesn't really show any emotions. Even when he does show emotion, it's usually not that much a difference. He is quite antisocial, and earns his reputation as a "cool" character. Background Amatsu had lived through a rather rough childhood because if Yura Yuusuke's blunder when he fell during the Olypmics (his father was his teammate). He was born into a prestigious family of medal collectors. He was born into a family of ski jumping medalists. At such a young age, he had already got a joint development with the Northern European ski manufacturers. He is shown to be living in a big mansion near the school. Amatsu has an odd allergy to women that has never been explained, and will get hives by just being near to one. Personality Amatsu is passive, and doesn't really show any emotions. Even when he does show emotion, it's usually not that much a difference. He is quite antisocial, and earns his reputation as a "cool" character. Plot In the beginning, he is shown to be a genius at the sport because he already works with a ski manufacturer company. He quite spoiled, and has never lost before. After being incited by Yoda, the journalist, he challenges Nono to a ski contest. At first, he is shocked that he had lost the first round of the ski jumping. Although he wins in the end because Nono sees a premonition image of Yuuta, it is clear that he is shaken. This is where the two first meet. In the beginning, it is obvious that he doesn't like Nono. At first, he treats her badly, but afterwards, once he gets to know more of her skills, he establishes a good bond with Nonomiya. After losing to Nonomiya, he had established her to be the only other skiier that he recognizes to be his equal. In the end, he goes with Makino Shinji, Terashi Kazuya, Shiriya Kyoshi, and Nonomiya Nono to the Olympics. In the author's note, there is a picture of them receiving the gold medal at last. Relationships Mikage Kourogi '''- Although Amatsu has never openly said that he liked her, he definitely did not say he did not either. Through his actions and his words, it is shown that he likes her. He even does not get hives when he is around her, which was a big deal because Kishitani had said before that he only doesn't have hives when he is around the girl that he likes. '''Nonomiya Nono - Amatsu does show a brotherly love towards Nonomiya, even going to lengths as defend her when she was being bullied, and even hugging him when she was depressed. Amatsu also keeps the secret after finding out that she "cross-dressed," implying that he's more of a friend than a frenemy. Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 12.18.10 AM.png 94239.jpg amatsu.jpeg Amatsu's first appearance.jpg olympic chosen.jpg Afterwards.png